The story of Natalie Ford
by Adrienne Y
Summary: This is about a girl, who have the same problem like Timmy! But, she is rich. She soons meet Timmy. But, there is something gonna happen! Read to find out. Pls R&R!
1. I'm Natalie

Hi, my name is Natalie Ford. My dad is a milionare who is crazy about money, and my mom is a women who cares more about her looks and money then her family.

I have everything I want but all I want is a family who cares about me. I would be poor just to be with my family for a day. But not them. All they care is about money. Luckily, I have two fairy godparents to love me and care about me.

I live in a big mansion,which has six storeys and my father is going to build it higher. I have two storeys, which is my room. I know it is every ones dream but it's not mine.

One day, my father wants me to have real friends, and I'm going to a normal school then home school ( because it will cost my father a hundred dollers ). I was very excited, because I don't have real friends. All my neighbours are real snobs, and their parents dislike my parents cause all their houses are three storeys only. What creeps! Especially my neighbour Tad and Trixie Tang.

They are at the same school I'm going tomorrow. When my father told my mother, she quickly drag me down to the mall. To buy some new fashion clothing. Because mom is always trying to make me, dad and herself look rich. That is another thing why all our neighbours hate us.

So, we bought a lot of clothing, back-to-school stuffs and a lot more. When we came back my dad was like about to blow up like a volcano. But, my mom explain everything. Finally, my dad came thourgh.

The next day...

I'm so excited. I get to go to school. I took a shower, brush my teeth. Then I put on a white skirt with a pink blouse that has a picture of a tiara. I ran down stairs with my fairy godparents, and I saw a note on the kitchen counter that says:

Dear Natalie,

Your father and I are going to a one day trip to Paris. Don't worry, mommy will buy for you some things. Just call Susie, to cook something.

Bye,

Love, mom and dad

But, big problem! Susie my nanny and all the other maids are having their day off today. Luckily, Jane and Clan ( my fairy godparents ) are around. Jane with yellow hair, white blouse and a yellow pants. Poof,a plate of delicious eggs, bacon and a glass of cool mango juice. And Clan with green hair, a blue t-shirt and a black pants. Poof, out my school bag( which I haven't pack, but now pack already ), in front on me.

After breakfast, we hop on the school bus and went to school. In the bus, I went to the back row. And who do you think I saw. Tad, Chad, Trixie and the slave of Trixie were in a hot tub behind. I went closer but stop, when a big guy block my way. When, Trixie and the others saw me. They stop enjoying. And ask why I was here.

I told them about my dad wanting me to make real friends and so on. After telling them, I ask if I could go in, but they all said no.

Suddenly, a boy with a pink hat and big teeth in front invited me to sit with him. I followed him, well Trixie and the others laugh as I walk with the boy with the pink hat. And he showed me a empty seat next to him. I went and seat there. Then he said " Hi, my name is Timmy. Actually, I was saving this seat for Trixie Tang, but never mind. Oh, and what is your name? " I told him, and I can tell that I was blushing!

* * *

Well, thats it. Chapter 2 is coming up!

P.s. Please R&R!


	2. Timmy and I

Mae-kou: Thanks for the review! I hope you can answer the question I asked you.

Creature of Habit: Thanks! And I check it over, and really I saw some mistakes.

Thanks, for the review. And I hope you like the story. Well, I was thinking up a new story, this story suddenly just poof into my mind. So, here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry, I didn't updated yet.

* * *

"Ring..." the bell for our first class rang. Timmy asked me what class do I have first. I took out a list a said "Science ".

" Oh, I have that to. Maybe we can seat together and be lab partners, " he said. " O.k.! Let's go! We don't wanna be late! Race ya! " I reply. " Not if I can help it. " he said. Then we were off. Suddenly, a women in bluejumped out andsaid " Stop! There is no running in this hallway! You might hurt somebody like me! Bothof you go to class right now!"

" But we are already here! " I said fearfully that she will punish me. " Oh, I see! Well, get in your seat! " she said awkwerd and furiuos. " Yes ma'am! " we said together and went in to find a seat.

" Good morning class! " said a very skinny man. " I hope you did your project that was due yesterday. "" But Mr. Crocker, I thought you said it was due today. " said a boy who seat in front of me ( A/N: And I am talking about A.J. ) " So? I can change it to yesterday which you didn't pass! So everyone have to do it again! " Mr. Crocker said. Everyone sighed.

" Mr Crocker, there is a new kid here! " said a girl with glasses. " Oh I see. So, I'll just waste my time by calling you out and let you talk somethingabout yourself! " he answered. So, I got out of my seat beside Timmy and went to the front of the class. " Hi! My name is Natalie Ford. I live in a house on Brezly Hill. " "Wow! " a few kids say. " That's where Trixie stays! Which house is it? 'Cause I been there before. " said a kid with a boil on his cheek.

" Well, it's the blue one. With two pools and a lot more. " I said. I didn't mean to show off but it just slip out of my mouth. " Hey, that's the mansion I told you guys about! "the boy with boil said." Oh my god! " said the whole class.

" Your richer then Trixie, Tad and Chad! " shouted a kid. Suddenly, everyone whisper. I felt so uncomfortable that I went back to my seat. Suddenly, a sound rang in my bag, it was going " Beep beep beep. " Everyone look at me. I quickly took my cell phone out and say " Hello? " " Hello dear, sorry for calling you when you are at school but I need you to come home now. It's an emergancy. And I sent Freddy over ( our limo driver ). " " O.k. bye! " I said. The minute I took my bag, Freddy burst in and said " I'm looking for Natalie, Natalie Ford. " he said. " She has something to attend right away. "

" Coming. "I said. And we went down and drove away.

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon. I have a lot of free time now. Cause I have two months of holiday. Yah! By the way, please R&R. Thanks! 


	3. Timmy and I 2

Hey readers, sorry for the late update. I was more busy then I thought. And thanks to those who review. Well, here is the story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

" Here you go Miss Ford " said Freddy. " Thanks Freddy! So what's up with the rushing in thing? I felt so uncomfortable." " Just read the note. And your mom said it was urgent." said Freddy. 

I open the note and this was what was in it:

Dear Natalie,

Your Aunt Penny is sick. And daddy is in Japan on a buisness trip. And as you know Susie is on her day off. So, I guess Vicky have to take care of you. And, I know it's your first day of school, but you know,Freddy will have his day off soon. So, you have to go back early. Ok, bye. I will be back in three days.

Love Mom.

What,Vicky is coming to sit! I hate her, she always calls me to go to my room. And make me do her homework. Because since I was home-schooled I was learning her grade. So, I will be writing her essays and doing her projects.

And I can't tell mom or dad because they don't listen! So, I'm stuck with her now. I'm doom. But, luckily she dosen't have to babysit me so long since Susie is coming back soon. Soon, Freddy turn and drove up our driveway. Later, he drop me of the front door and went to park the car. In, I go.

" Hi, there Natalie. I've been dying to see you. What took you so long? " ask Vicky. " School. Ok, I know the plan. I go upstairs and do your homework. " " Correct! Now go! " she screamed. And that's what I did for he last three hours. No, I was kidding. Since, I have my godparents, they would help me do it in a flash. But my own homework I will do it myself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I was on top of the stairs when I saw Timmy at the doorway. " What are you doing here tweerp? " ask Vicky rudely. " I'm here to see Natalie. There you are Natalie. " he said as he spotted me on top of the stairs. And he ducked Vicky's grab and went climbing up the strairs. He grab me by the arm and grab me in to my room.Then,he slam the door and locked it. " Hi, here's todayshomework. " he said. "Hi,thanks for bringing my homework over.And do you know Vicky? " I ask. " Yah, she is my babysitter. " he reply.

" Oh, I see.So, we better get started on our homework. " Yah, we should. " he reply. " Nice house though. "" Thanks. " I said.

So, the whole day we did our homework, played video games in my room, watch t.v. and disturbing Vicky. Soon, about 9, he said it was late so he took his books and his bag and left.

After, that Vicky yell at me, and called me to go to my room and sleep. So, I went upstairs, Jane, waiting for me inmy bedroomsaid " So who is he? " " What do you mean?" " That boy, who is he? " " Yah, who is that boy with the pink hat? " asked Clan. " Oh his my friend, Timmy. "" Oh, I see. Do you like him? " " I can't tell you that! It's private!If, you would excuse meI'm going to bed. " I said. " Ok,Nat. I packedyour bag already. So you could just go to sleep and dream about Timmy. " said Clanteasingly. " Oh, justquiet. " Isaid blushing.

" Ok, sweet dreamsNatalie. " they said in unison.

* * *

Well, that's all. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R, so I know you guys enjoy it. And if you have any question or comments just R&R. 


	4. The dream

Hi, this is next chapter. How do you guys think about the last three chapters? Just review to tell me. Well, I hope you like this new chapter. And thanks for those who review me.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a smile on my face, because I just dreamt about Timmy. I hate it when Jane and Clan are right. O.k, let me tell you about the dream, you will say it would be yucky or maybe lovely. Well, I would never know right. So on with my dream. I was in a empty classroom when suddenly a dragon burst in. I know it sounds kinda kidish but who can blame me I'm ten! So, after the dragon was about to attack me, Timmy burst into the room and killed the dragon with a sword. And he swept me of my feet and we fly all night long. ( A/N O.k, I know it sounds stupid but how can I put it better. It's supposed tobe a dream for a ten year old. You guys are lucky she is not 15 or 18. ) 

So, after I brush my teeth and shower, I put on a purple blouse with my jeans. After that, I went down and ate a breakfast that Susie prepared for me, pancakes and aglass of orange juice. After that, I went upstairs, Jane and Clan poof into my bag as a pen and a pencil. After that, I grab my bag and went to the bus stop.

In the bus, I sat with Timmy. We talk and laugh, it was kinda nice. As the bus pull to a stop, Timmy and I went down together and off to our classroom. We didn't run because of last time.

After school, Timmy invited me to his house. And I called Freddy not to feach me. Then, we walk back to Timmy's house. As we step into the house, a women wearing a purple blouse and a pair of white pants were there to greet us. " Hi, Timmy. And who is your new friend? " she asked." Oh, this is Natalie from school. " he replyed. " Oh, I see. Hi, Natalie. Oh, Timmy after your dad comes back. Call him to help fix the fryer. " ' Sure thing mom. Come let's go to my room Natalie."" Hi,Mrs...? " I said haven't relized I didn't ask their last name. " You can call me... " she said her name but I didn't hear it cause as she said her name, she was cut of by a honking truck outside, " but everyone call me Mom or Mrs Turner. " " Oh, nice to meet you Mrs Turner. "

After I said that, Timmy pulled me upstairs and in his room. " Phew, don't ever start a coversation like that to my dad or mom again. They are very annoying sometimes. " " Well, ok. So what do you want to do know? " I asked starting to seat on a chair. " Oh, whatever you want to do. " he replied coolly. " Well, ok. Why don't we do our homework then play video games. " I suggested. " Ok, fine with me. "

The whole afternoon, we spent doing homework, playing video games and watching mindless t.v. Around 7, Mrs Turner ask if I wanted to stay for dinner. I said ok, and then call home to tell Susie not to cook for me. After that, Timmy and I went to the kitchen to eat dinner. Mr and Mrs Turner were already seated. On the table were, a pizza! Then only I realise I was starving. I ate two pieces as Timmy ate the same amout as me, well, Mr and Mrs Turner ate the leftover and ordered another pizza.

Soon, the pizza man came, they took the pizza, threw the money out the door and push the pizza man out. About 8:15, I took my stuff, called Freddy to come feach me. Soon, Freddy came." Ok. see you tomorrow. " I said. "Wait! "Timmy said then rush inthe house. Soon, he came out and in his hand was a heart locket. " Hey, this is for you. " " Thanks, but you don't need to. " " But, I want to. "

" Thanks! " I said shyly. Soon, I realized we were close... " Timmy! Come here your dad wants to talk to you. "" Huh! Oh, bye!" I said quickly and jump in the car. Did we almost kiss! I don't know! I can feel a weirdfeeling I never felt before.

* * *

Well, that's all. I been writing this for three days and now it's finash. I know you say it's little, but I was busy. So, everyday, I will write a little. Well, anyway, hope you like it. And I wish you would review! 


	5. New friends

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Thanks Catlover15! Ok, here's the story. Sorry I didn't update it for sooooooooo long. Sorry, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Since we got back, I still have gosse bumps. It was weird, we almost kissed? " So...Natalie, we saw you back there, what happen? It's like you almost kissed." said Jane teasingly. " Well...I don't really know. " I replied " It was all so weird. " " One time, when we were dating, I almost kiss Jane too. " said Clan. " It felt all weird, but at the end, we didn't because of a racing car. " " Yah, I felt weird too, because it was the first time. You understand? When a boy and..." Jane said giving a lecture. (A/N You might not want to hear it. Trust me. I don't even want to write it. ) As, Jane was telling me about kissing and blah blah. Clan was in the kitchen making us drinks. But I know he dosen't want to hear. But it was quite intresting. 

About 10, we ( Clan and I ) were tired and Jane was **STILL **talking! As, we were half drinking our drinks and half falling asleep. After 10:30, Jane finally stop talking. Once she stop talking, Clan and I ran up to my room and played my new PS2. We played only a few minutes then Jane came up and sayed it was time for bed. So, we wash up and went to bed.

The next day was a public holiday, so we woke up late like...10.30am! After I bath and brush my teeth, I went down for breakfast. Susie was in the kitchen preparing my breakfast. I talk to her about Timmy. She's like my older sister. She really understands me.

After eating finish breakfast, Susie told me a family just move opposite our house. I look out the window and saw a man, lady and two girls. The man was talking to the lady while their daughters were busy talking. One of the girl look around 14 while the other look like my age. I was excited to meet them. Finally, I can make some friends.

After talking to Jane and Clan, I agree to go over to talk to them. I was very nervous. I went over and said "Hi!" The girls stop talking and look at me. The girl who look my age said " Hi! My name is Pamela. And this is my sister Samantha. " " Hi!" said Samantha. "What's your name?" asked Pamela. " Natalie." I said. "Nice name." said Samantha.

After talking for awhile, Samantha and Pamela came over. I brought them to my room. " It's so big!" said Pamela. "It's huge!" said Samantha. "It's ok. After awhile, you will find it boring." I said. We went to the cinema and watched a movie.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you guys enjoy it. Pls R&R. Pls. 


	6. New friends and crushes

Hey guys! I'm not sure how to end this story. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. Thanks! And enjoy reading.

After watching the movie, Pamela and Samantha had to go back to unpack. After saying goodbye, I went to my room. I found Jane and Clan grinning at me. Jane and Clan were proud of me. I was very happy myself.

After eating lunch, I wish myself to the shopping mall, because it's faster. Poof! I was in the shopping mall. I wanted to buy a gift for Susie. After awhile, I saw a pair of cute earrings. Just right for Susie. I bought the earrings for $45.

Out of the blue, Trixie and her peeps came out from nowhere. They kept teasing me. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, three bowls of ice cream where smash onto Trixie and her peeps head. I saw Timmy laughing at them nearby. Soon, everyone stop to look at Trixie and her peeps and started laughing. Trixie was so embarrass that she ran away crying.

I thank Timmy and started to head home. But then, Timmy held my hand. He said shyly " Let me walk you home." I agreed. We walk home in silent, still holding hands. When we reach my house Timmy kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye. I was blushing.

The next morning, I invited Pamela and Samantha to my house for swimming. Since, they haven't finish unpacking yet, they had no swimsuit. So, they went all the way to the mall to buy their swimsuit. That's how rich they are.

We spent the whole morning swimming. But not the whole morning cause they had to buy their swimsuit. But we really enjoyed ourselves. After they left, mom came back. I told her all about Pamela and Samantha. She was proud of me too.

Later that afternoon, mom, Susie and I went to Italy for Susie's birthday party. After we ate, I gave Susie my present. She was so happy. We spend the whole day shopping and in the spa near the hotel.

The next day, we went home after breakfast. When we reach home, I saw Pamela and Samantha outside our house waiting for me. In Italy, I bought them each a set of jewelries. They said thank you and went to put their present away.

After that, they came over, again to help me unpack. They complimented on my clothes and other stuff. One thing I like about them is that, they are very straightforward. If they don't like it, they will say it.

* * *

That's all guys! Please R&R. 


	7. Fun

" Hey! There's a carnival in town today. Natalie, you wanna go? Samantha and I are going there later." Pamela said. " Erm…..sure!" I replied.

After unpacking, Pamela's chauffeur brought us to the carnival. " Which ride should we go on first?" Samantha asked. " All the rides look fun." I said smiling. " Let's go on that roller coaster." Pamela said pointing to a scary looking roller coaster.

" Are you sure?" I asked her. " Sure! Let's go!" she said dragging Samantha and I towards the line. Soon, it was out turn…..

" Oh my GOD! I think I'm gonna puke." Samantha cried. " Me too." I said. " That was fun! Let's go again!" Pamela exclaimed. "NO!!!" Samantha and I shouted. Pamela just giggled.

"Hey! Let's go on that ride!" Samantha said pointing to a fun looking ride. "Ok!" Pamela and I said.

We spent 5 hours at the carnival. We ate candy, went on rides and drank lots of soda. We even took some booth pictures. Around 7p.m. Pamela's chauffeur came to pick us up. We were talking and giggling in the car.

"I didn't had this much fun in a long time." Pamela said. "Me too." Samantha said. "Why don't we go to my dad's theme park next Saturday?" I suggested. "Ok!" Pamela and Samantha agreed.

"Are you going to church tomorrow?" Samantha asked. "Yup." I replied. "Ok. Hey! We're here!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow." I called. "Bye!" they said together. Jane and Clan were waiting for me in my room. "Had fun?" Jane asked. "Yup. We're going to daddy's theme park nest Saturday," I replied.

"Cool! Can I go??" Clan asked. "Sure. No problem." I said. "Yeah!!!" Clan shouted. Jane just stared at Clan.

The next day, I went to church with Susie. Mom and dad are in Rome. We saw Pamela, Samantha and their parents at church. In wished my parents were with me, too. But they are all the way in Rome.


End file.
